


The New Ladybug

by Misspetalface



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspetalface/pseuds/Misspetalface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug was shot and died in Chat Noir's arms. Adrian is heart broken and spends the next 3 years grieving, no matter how much he tries to distract himself, he isn't the same person who was. Even Chat Noir, he became a serious, cold person, struggling to fight crime alone.<br/>So when Alexis becomes the new Ladybug, or she prefers, Ladybird, Chat Noir wants nothing to do with her, no matter how much she tries to prove herself to him. Alexis struggles to understand Chat Noir, whilst trying to balance a new life in Paris since she moved from England to go University there. She becomes friends with Adrian, who has also started university. Both unaware of eachothers identities..  Will Chat Noir ever accept the new Ladybug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Chat lost his Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the terrible villians in advance, I am not good at coming up with villian characters. Alexis is my own original character, also I imagine Adiran is 16 years old when Ladybug dies, so he would be 19 years old when he meets Alexis. Alexis is 18 years old. I hope you like it. :)

The shot fired. Chat Noir only had his back turned for a second. Nothing seemed out of the normal before that moment. Another akuma was taken care of, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris once again. A crowd of bystanders and reporters surrounded the heroic pair, Ladybug was finished talking to the press and they were both about to part ways. That's when the gun shot fired from the crowd, no one ever found out who did it, it happened too quick. 

Chat ran towards Ladybug feeling helpless, he was unable to understand how anyone could do such  a thing. Ladybug laid weak in Chat’s arms. 

“My lady..” he uttered in disbelief, noticing the colour fading from her cheeks. 

She smiled wearily knowing both their of identities were going to be revealed,  but that was the last thing on Chat’s mind. 

He placed his hand attempting to stop the bleeding from her chest. 

“Ladybug I love you.” 

“I know.”

“But I do! I really do!”

Ladybug placed a hand to his tearful face, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But my name is actually Marinette. Thank you, Chat for everything.”

Her eyes slowly fluttered closed, his eyes widened, ‘I'm Adrian!! It's me! Marinette! ‘

Ambulance medics took Ladybug away  she transformed back to Marinette. Chat Noir wanted to go with her but had to disappear before his identity was also revealed. 

 

Adrian didn't return home until late that evening.  After getting Plagg more cheese,  he hung round the rooftops of Paris not wanting to face his father's wrath for sneaking out.  Also he would have to pretend that he wasn't traumatised and grieving over the girl who loved. When he did get back to his room, he turned the TV on to see Marinette’s photo on the news.  The headline reading ‘Ladybug dead: identity revealed as Marinette a local girl’  the reporter was describing what happened, there was even footage of it, no sign of tracking down the idiot who did it, then they asked where Chat Noir was.  Adrian lowered his head breaking down before the screen, Plagg sat on his shoulder not knowing what to say. 

 

**_3 years later_ **

Adrian had been home schooled for the past few years and even completed his college exams from home. He put all his energy into his education, it was distraction. His father also got him going on a world tour,  modeling his father's new line of fashion.

Yet he still played back that day he lost his beloved ladybug. The sound of the gunshot, Marinette’s last words. He didn't even get to say goodbye. As Adrian he did, but no one understood why he was so upset.  “You hardly spoke to her.” Chloe commented at the funeral,  yet she still turned up even though she was the one who bullied Marinette’s during school. 

No one knew but him, how much she meant to him. Yes Chat was saving Paris singlehandedly now,  but it wasn't easy and for a year he didn't even transform as Chat Noir.  He feared the questions and didn't want to break down before the press, that wasn't his style. 

So now Adrian wanted something different,  he persuaded his dad to let him go University. He wanted any excuse to not model full time. 

 

 

Alexis dragged her suitcase along with her and her backpack at the university gates. It was her first time leaving home from England and living in Paris. She was going to prove she didn't need anyone, she can manage by herself. She was tired of people underestimating her,  especially her parents. 

Alexis put her stuff in her room, she was one of the first students in her flat. She hurried out to explore her new home city.

 

Alexis walked down a street,  glancing up from the GPS on her phone. On her travels she noticed a old man backed into a corner by a group of teenage boys. 

“You got any chopsticks, mister?” One of the boys taunted.

The Old man remained composed, “No don't be silly! Can you leave me alone now?” 

“No not until you give us your money-”

Alexis frowned as she approached them, “Hey get lost or I will call the police!”

The teenage boys smiles dropped as they saw the fire behind her eyes,  they quickly retreated. 

Alexis helped the old man to his feet, “Are you okay?”

The man nodded,“Of course. Thank you. ”

Alexis bidded the old man farewell before carrying on her walk. The old man rubbed his chin, a green kwami flew out from the old man’s jacket, “Do you think…?”

“Yes I’ve decided, that's her.”

 

Alexis was on top of the Eiffel tower enjoying the view, she buzzing with excitement. She looked below to see a swarm of rats fill the streets, Alexis rubbed her eyes, convinced she was hallucinating. 

“It's I the real life Pipe piper, and you all will like my music, you have no choice but to dance along!”

Alexis raised her eyebrow, that didn't make much sense and she hoped it was a weird joke. 

Her backpack began to rattle, Alexis dropped it and a small red box with black spots on fell onto the ground. 

Alexis opened at the box, to see a pair of earrings. 

“How did they get there?” She thought, then she recalled her mum told her she left a surprise for her in her bag. Was this it? Alexis didn't think too much about it and placed the earrings in, it brightened up her outfit. She soon realised her earrings were not from her mother,  as a small spotted creature awakened floating in the air before her. The creature stretched and yawned , “It's been a while.”

They both stared at each other for a moment, Alexis not knowing if she actually was hallucinating this time. 

The creature smiled brightly, “Hi I'm Tikki!”

 

Adrian hadn't even finished his photo shoot in a studios nearby when he saw the news,  he took a heavy sigh. He was overworking himself too much,  also without Ladybug to purify the akumas,  it meant twice the work. At one point he was going to give up  but he couldn't, his Ladybug wouldn't want that. 

“Plagg claws out!”

Plagg grunted before disappearing into his ring. Adrian transformed into Chat Noir.

He jumped out of the window onto the rooftops and headed towards the Eiffel tower. 

That's when he saw her silhouette, a young woman in the red black spotted pattern. His heart raced. Her outfit looked different, it was impossible, but it had to be Ladybug. 

“Marinette?” He called.

Chat raced towards her on all fours, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes, about to grab her shoulder. His hand redrew quickly, as, an unfamiliar girl wearing the ladybug mask turned round, looking slightly confused by the sight of wide eyed cat fellow.  

Chat Noir’s eyes dimmed, “You're not Ladybug.”

She stood up right and attempted to put on a confident act, as she placed her hands on her hips. As she introduced herself to Chat, he knew this was going to happen eventually, but he still struggled to process it. This had to be a joke,  why would anyone try to replace ladybug? 

“Oh yeah and I prefer ladybird.”

 


	2. Ladybird meets Chat Noir

Alexis didn't ask for this. Tikki explained quickly that Alexis had been chosen to be Ladybug and she had to save Paris from the oncoming threat, aka the Pipe piper guy.

Before Alexis had time to comprehend what the small insect was telling her, she was transforming into her new heroine alter ego. 

Her outfit was different from the famous ladybug,  it seem each Ladybug had her own unique costume. She wore a spotted patterned scarf with a black sleek bodysuit, with a hood with a spotted pattern inside and hidden wings under her arms, but the yoyo was still strapped to her waist. Alex attempted to take her new responsibility seriously, she would have to try and make sense of it later.

Alexis soon found herself flying from the Eiffel tower, she played about with her yoyo for a bit, and found herself falling off the Eiffel tower, she quickly swung it from building and building. She stumbled back on top of the Eiffel tower with a thump, she wobbled to her feet, moments later Alexis heard a voice asking for Marinette.

 

Chat Noir stared at Ladybird in disbelief, even if she changed her superhero name, technically she was still ladybug. He had her earrings, her spots, even that yoyo and powers. It felt so wrong to him, it was like she was dancing on Marinette’s grave. 

Yet he was Chat Noir, when he first started out he was so upbeat and overly confident. Now Chat Noir was a shadow of who he was, serious, brooding and fueled by his grief. A side of Adrian he hid from those close to him. 

He held his tongue, he wanted to say more, but it was useless no one would ever understand what Marinette meant to him. 

He lowered his head giving Ladybird a dark stare, “Well I'm Chat Noir and I work alone.”

Ladybird watched Chat Noir disappear across the rooftops dumbfounded,  she frowned as she followed him from a distance. 

“But were meant to be a team,  aren't we?” Ladybird wondered, Tiki never mentioned about Ladybug having a partner.

Chat Noir sniggered coldly, “I only work with Ladybug and she is not about anymore. Therefore I fight crime solo. “

“But you need help, don't you?”

Chat Noir stopped in his track, Ladybird tripped up and landed on the ground.

He stood over her,  “Nobody can ever live up to Ladybug, not even you.“

Ladybird  stared back into Chat Noir’s empty green eyes. 

Chat left to go after the pipe piper. Ladybird laid on the ground feeling deflated, taking a deep breath and sitting up. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the distance, Ladybird bolted to her feet, “I guess that’s my cue.”

***

The weeks passed, Ladybird was still getting use to her new role in Paris. The citizens were skeptical at first, but soon realised she was the new Ladybug.

Chat wasn’t so willing to accept Ladybird. He would ignore Ladybird and go fighting alone, Ladybird would help him out and protect him from any danger that headed his way. He didn't even exchange a single word to her since their first encounter.

Ladybird didn’t get it, what was she doing wrong? Yes she still had a lot to learn, but she was fast to help anyone who need, she would purify akumas, even saving Chat multiple times without getting a single thanks from him! 

During one of their usual fights with an akumarized person, this time round it was a man dressed as a clown, with strange abilities to turn people into circus people. A lamp post plummeted in Ladybird’s direction, Chat pretended not to see, she fell to the ground. Ladybird had ignored the anger that had been simmering inside of her, while she managed to finish the job, saving Paris once again. As Chat was about to scurry away, she pulled him by the collar. Chat’s eyes couldn’t even look at Ladybird.

“What’s your problem? You nearly got me killed.” She hissed.    
His eyes were cold as he murmured, “Let go off me.” 

She pushed him to the ground, 

His ring was blinking, his transformation was about to wear off. Alexis was struggling to remain composed, she turned her back to hold back her tears.

“I give up with you. If you really want to fight alone, then fine. I never wanted to be Ladybug anyway.”  

Chat scoffed harshly, “Good! I don't need you! I was doing fine before-”

Ladybird was gone before he could finish his sentence, Chat ruffled his hair and sat on the ground. Looking round to see the destruction caused by the akuma was now magically gone. 

He turned back into Adrian, Plagg hovered closeby, with a worried expression.

“Why did you let Ladybird get hurt? I know you don't like her, but that’s not what heroes do to their team mates.”    
“She’s not my team mate, she’ll never will be.”   
Plagg sighed, “Adrian, it’s been 3 years, Paris needed a new Ladybug. She’s done a good job so far, considering.” 

Adrian rose to his feet, “I don’t want anything to do with her, end of discussion. Now let’s go home.”

 

Alexis flew back into her room, slumped onto her bed. Tikki hovered over Alexis, trying to comfort her, “Chat Noir will come around eventually.”

“I saw it in his eyes, he would be happy if I was dead.” 

Tikki hugged Alexis’ cheek, “No he needs you, he just misses Ladybug. He is still grieving, him and Ladybug were close.”   
Alexis propped up on her elbows with interest, “How close?”   
“He loved her.” 

Alexis stared at the little kwami as she folded her arms, with a sulk, “I know he is grieving but it's not fair he isn't giving me a chance!”

Tikki followed Alexis as Alexis grabbed her keys, “Wait where are you going?”

Alexis forced a smile as she put on her jacket, ”I am going to socialise. I came here to go university, not to be a superhero.”


	3. The One Night Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing graphic don't worry.

There was a huge party going on in the flats below. Alexis usually wasn’t one for drinking but her flatmates persuaded her to join them. A few hours into pre-drinks and dancing, the group of students went onto the clubs. All Alexis could recall from that night, was bumping into a blonde haired guy, they ended up dancing together for the rest of the night. What happened next was blank.

***

Adrian found himself waking up in a fancy hotel.

“Not again..” He groaned.

Why did he always have to splash out on a hotel when he was drunk? Not like he couldn’t afford it though. His head throbbed, he always regretted getting wasted. But with all that Ladybird stuff it brought back his grief for Marinette.

He rolled over to see a unfamiliar brunette girl lying peacefully asleep beside him. It was the first time he went on a night out during university, the point was to socialise with his classmates, but he lost them in the club and found himself drunkenly trying to get a girl’s attention, for some reason it worked.

Adrian quietly grabbed his clothes and took them into the bathroom, he had to be a gentleman when she woke up, apologise and get on with it. But when he left the bathroom she was gone.

 

“Why didn’t you come back last night?! I was worried sick!” Tikki scolded.

Alexis shushed the little ladybug, she was giving her a headache, “I am not feeling great Tikki, I went out.”  
“Went out where?”   
“Erm.. Dancing and drinking alcohol.”   
“Alcohol? Oh you mean funny juice?” Tikki giggled.   
“Funny juice?”   
“Yeah because it makes humans go funny, it’s entertaining to watch until.. It gets messy.”   
Alexis nodded just agreeing, things certainly did get messy.

Alexis couldn’t believe she slept with someone, well at least they got a nice hotel out of it. She wished she stayed around longer, but Alexis felt so ashamed. She heard them in the bathroom, since she had never been in that situation before, all she knew was to run. A part of Alexis liked not knowing who it was, it wa unlikely she was ever going to see them again. Well so she thought.

 

 

It was monday morning, Alexis’ first lecture of the year. Alexis was studying French and comparative literature, she always wanted to live in France ever since visiting with her family in the summer as a child.

Alexis wandered round staring at her timetable, she spotted a tall blonde boy, “Excuse me do you know where room 105 is?”  
He turned round his green eyes met hers, they seemed oddly familiar, “Oh yeah I’m heading there now.”   
“Oh wait, so we're in the same class then?”

He nodded they froze to see the huge lecture theatre, Alexis laughed nervously, “Not daunting at all.”  
“It’s okay everyone is in the same boat, you can sit with me if you want.”  The blonde boy offered.

“Thanks. I’m Alexis by the way.”  
He smiled,“Oh Adrian.”   
All eyes were on Adrian as the pair made their way to a seat, some girls whispered among themselves, some rolled their eyes at Alexis’ direction.

“That’s weird.” Alexis thought.

 

Even after the lecture was over, the odd person would glance over at Adrian and Alexis, it made her feel uneasy.  Adrian and Alexis walked out of the lecture hall together.

“Why was everyone looking at us? Did I have something on my face or-”  
“No.” He chuckled lightheartedly, “I am.. Erm.. I’m a model.”   
“A model… Pff okay.” Alexis smirked, “And I’m unicorn.”   
Adrian rubbed the back of his head, “No really. You probably don’t know who I am since you are from england.”   
Her eyes widened, “How did you know?”   
“I can hear it in your accent.”   
“Oh.”   
“Anyway I better get going.” Adrian said as we exited the building.

“Oh you live at home?”  
He sighed, “Yeah, my father wouldn’t let me go university otherwise.”

Before Alexis knew it, Adrian was stepping into a shiny black car, Alexis waved, “See you tomorrow then?”  
His eyes brightened, “Yes you shall. Bye Alexis.”

A big bulky man in a suit closed Adrian’s car door and drove off.

 

Adrian sat in the car bright faced, Plagg sat on his shoulder and whispered quietly, “You do know that was-”  
“Yes I know. But I can’t tell her, it would make things awkward.” He hissed to the small cat.

He slumped back in his seat, she was prettier than he remembered.


	4. The Light

Once again Ladybird and Chat Noir saved the day. Ladybird felt envious whenever she spotted Chat interacting with other people, like the public, even the enemy they were facing, he would treat nicer to them than Ladybird herself. Chat would always ignore Ladybird whenever possible and it made her job difficult. She didn’t even bother trying anymore, it had been three months, it was only a waste of her energy. 

 

Ladybird sat one of many rooftops in Paris, keeping an watchful over the city, her eyes gazing out to the Eiffel tower in the distance, that’s where most of the activity was. 

Chat Noir wasn’t about as much lately, she missed bickering with him. Ladybird was kind of was waiting for a good time to talk to him properly, but with villains and saving civilians, it would made it awkward to get a word in. Ladybird wanted to reassure Chat that she could never replace Ladybug, the girl was a national treasure to Paris. Ladybird wanted to make things right, but he really didn’t careless if she turned up or not. 

A voice called to Ladybird, “Ladybird… Give up your miraculous, you are a imposter.”

From nowhere, a swarm of black butterflies grabbed Alexis, she struggled to break free, her vision turned dark.

 

Ladybird found myself in a dark cave like room, she raised my head to see a dark silhouette, “Give up Ladybird, you’ll never live up to the real ladybug.”

Her heart raced looking around frantically, unable to find a way out, trapped, she was having a panic attack. The strong act Ladybird had always put on, the mask was falling in a moment of weakness. 

Alexis felt pathetic to think she was able to be hero, all her life she never felt like she was good enough, Alexis was judged and underestimated, maybe it was a sign. The growing much pressure to be someone else. Alexis wanted to be Ladybug so badly, she seemed flawless. In comparison, all Alexis kept doing was making mistakes, dumb enough to relying on others to help me. 

“Maybe you’re right.”

A knife came flying in Ladybird’s direction, “Goodbye Ladybird.”

*******

Chat Noir found himself chained up on a wall, a bright light shone in his eyes, in the distance he could see a familiar figure. 

“... Ladybug?”

Ladybug stood before the light in the distance, “Chat it’s me.”   
“My princess, is it time?” Chat smiled in relief as tears poured over his face, Ladybug shook her head, “Not yet you silly cat, you need to be strong.”

His eyes widened as he smiled, “But I miss you, my Lady.”

“But you have to carry on for me. Ladybird needs you.” Ladybug told him in her own motivational way.

Chat softly smiled, admiring Ladybug one last time, “I really am on the verge of death if I am speaking to Ladybug…” 

 

Chat awoken, he broke free from his chains and sprung to his feet. Chat could hear Ladybird nearby. He overheard someone speaking to her. A new found passion fired up inside of him, as he saw the knives flying in her direction, without thinking, he pounced forward pulling out his staff, flicking the knives away. The unknown villain grunted in anger, “I’ll get you both next time, I’ll be better prepared.” 

Along with the butterflies the mysterious figure disappeared. 

 

Ladybird stared ahead in disbelief to see Chat stood before her, fighting back the tear

Her head hung in shame, “But why- I thought you wanted to get rid of me.”

Then it hit Chat how badly he had been treating Ladybird, he made her believe she was useless and that he would rather have her dead. This wasn’t Chat Noir, he lowered his head, this had to stop. 

He untied her ropes and helped her to her feet, “I’m sorry. I haven’t been doing my job very well lately.”

“Thanks Chat.” Ladybird beamed trying to hold back tears. 

His eyes diverted away, he still didn't like her but he didn't want to go against Marinette’s wishes, he knew she was right. She always was. 

 

As the semester passed, Adrian and Alexis began hanging out more. Alexis didn't treat Adrian the way the other girls did, swooning over him, only wanting to know him either because they wanted to be his girlfriend or to use him to get to his famous father. Yet Alexis didn't care, she just saw Adrian for who he was. While Adrian thought Alexis was smart, gorgeous and fun to be round.    
Plagg sighed as Adrian would fill him in on what happened during his day. 

“I was there. In your jacket remember? All you talk about is Alexis, you don't like her do you?”

Adrian froze and nervously chuckled, “What? No. I mean as a friend...Yes. Which is all we are.” He stammered.

Plagg seemed unconvinced by Adrian's glowing face and odd smile. 

 

Ever since the whole kidnap incident a few weeks ago, Chat Noir and Ladybird had been working together more as a team. Whenever Chat Noir would come swooping in to aid Ladybug, it made her heart flutter. Wait flutter? She shook off the thought, it must have been from all of the adrenalin and running about to capture the villain. 

One evening Ladybird was late joining Chat Noir on their late night patrols. Ladybird stopped in her tracks, to see Chat Noir stood boldly watching over Paris. He had a defiant stare in those green eyes. Her face flooded with heat. Once again she dismissed the thought. He had the sun set in his favour, and the wind blown at the right time to make his hair look cool, also the pose. 

Later on, it got even more impossible to ignore how she felt. A lamp post was crashing towards Ladybird, while she was cornered, Chat Noir blocked it and quickly picked her up. 

Her palms sweaty and face on fire, a single thought came to mind as she looked up to those mysterious green eyes. 

“Crap I like this idiot.“


	5. The Light

Once again Ladybird and Chat Noir saved the day, seeing Chat interact with other people, like the public, even the enemy they were facing, he would treat nicer than Ladybird herself. He really did ignore her and it was really making her job more difficult. She didn’t even bother trying anymore, it had been three months, it was only a waste of her energy.   
I sat one of many rooftops in Paris, keeping an watchful over the city, my eyes gazing out to the Eiffel tower in the distance, that’s where most of the activity was.   
Chat Noir wasn’t about as much lately, I missed up bickering with him. I kind of was waiting for a good time to talk to him properly, but with villains and saving civilians, that made it awkward to get a word in. I wanted to say that I could never replace Ladybug, I mean the girl was a national treasure to France. I wanted to make things right, but he really didn’t careless if I turned up or not.   
A voice called to me, “Ladybug… Give up your miraculous, you are a imposter.”  
A swarm of butterflies grabbed me, I struggled to break free, my vision turned dark.

I found myself in a dark cave like room, I raised my head to see a dark silhouette, “Give up Ladybird, you’ll never live up to the real ladybug.”  
My heart raced looking around frantically, unable to find a way out, trapped, I was having a panic attack. The strong act I put on for so long, the mask was falling in a moment of weakness. I was pathetic to think I was able to be hero, all my life I never felt like I was good enough, I was always judged and underestimated, maybe it was a sign. I had so much pressure on me, to be someone else, I want to be Ladybug so badly, she was flawless, yet all I kept doing was making mistakes, relying on others to help me.   
“Maybe you’re right.”  
A knife come flying in my direction, “Goodbye Ladybird.”  
***  
Chat Noir found himself chained up on a wall, a bright light shone in his eyes, in the distance he could see a familiar figure.   
“... Ladybug?”  
Ladybug stood before the light in the distance, “Chat it’s me.”  
“My princess, is it time?” Chat smiled in relief as tears poured over his face, Ladybug shook her head, “Not yet you silly cat, you need to be strong.”  
His eyes widened as he smiled, “But I miss you, my Lady.”  
“But you have to carry on for me. Ladybird needs you.” Ladybug told him in her own motivational way.  
Chat softly smiled, admiring Ladybug one last time, “I really am on the verge of death if I am speaking to Ladybug…” 

Chat broke free from his chains, he could hear Ladybird nearby. He overheard the words that was said to her. A new found passion fired up inside of him, as he saw the knives flying in her direction, without thinking, he pounced forward pulling out his staff, flicking the knives away. The unknown villain grunted in anger, “I’ll get you both next time, I’ll be better prepared.”   
Along with the butterflies the mysterious figure disappeared. 

Ladybird stared ahead in disbelief to see Chat stood before her, fighting back the tears, “But why- I thought you would want to get rid of me.”  
Then it hit Chat how badly he had been treating Ladybird, he made her believe she was useless and that he would want her dead. This wasn’t Chat Noir, he lowered his head, this had to stop.   
He undid her ropes and helped her to her feet, “I’m sorry. I haven’t been doing my job very well lately.”  
“Thanks Chat.” Ladybird beamed trying to hold back tears.   
His eyes diverted away, he still didn't like her but he didn't want to go against Marinette’s wishes, he knew she was right. She always was.


	6. The Flowers

“Chat? Our chat?” Tikki asked as Alexis tried to study in her room.  


Alexis rolled her eyes at the spotted kwami, “Who else do you know called Chat Noir?!”   
“Er.. no one. Wow Alexis, you shouldn't mix love with saving Paris!”   
She huffed, “I know, Tikki! I never planned it!”

Alexis slumped over her desk, “His eyes are so nice.”   
“You do know he’s a cat right? All cats have cat eyes, but I dont see you making out with one of them.” Tikki teased.  
“Gosh Tikki, such saltiness.”   
“What I'm salty? How do you know I taste salty!?” Tikki said in a defensive tone.

“It’s a word, mainly used on the internet- Nevermind.”

Tikki seemed boggled,  “Internet?”  


There was a knock at her door, it was her flatmate, “Al, there is a guy here for you.”   
Alexis opened the front door and it was Adrian, “Oh hey. Wait-”   
Adrian had something behind his back, she raised an eyebrow, “What’s that?”   
“Er..” He fumbled about and handed the flowers to Alexis, “For you.”   
“Wait, what are these for?”   
Adrian blushed, “For.. er- brightening up your room! A home warming gift.”   
“I moved in 3 months ago, wait- we had plans to study at mine, didn’t we?”   
“You forgot?”   
Alexis shrugged, “Yeah, but it wasn’t an invitation, like just classmates not. I don’t see you that way, the flowers…”   
Adrian gave strained smile, attempting to remian polite, “Oh yeah of course not! Sorry, I just wondered and- I should've asked if you wanted flowers, I like you and- It’s fine, I’ll forget about it.”   
“I feel bad now. I’m sorry, I had no idea. I’ve had a lot going on.” 

Adrian and Alexis stood awkwardly, she smiled, “Do you want a cup of tea? I can keep the flowers in a vase, probably make my room smell nice too. Thank you.”   
  


Moments later, Alexis sat in her living room with Adrian, the conversation took a weird turn.

“So who do you like then?”   
Alexis laughed nervously, “What makes you think I like someone?”   
He raised an eyebrow, “That response says it all.”   
“Nah it’s just a stupid crush. Nothing more. Don’t make fun of me.”   
“Go on! I’m intrigued now!” Adrian insisted.  
Alexis took another sip of her tea to stall for time, “Chat noir.”   
Adrian remained quiet, stunned. Alexis held her face in her hands, growing red, “I knew it sounded dumb! Don’t think lowly of me.”   
Adrian smirked, “I don’t at all. What do you like the most about him?”   
Alexis raised head, fidgeting on the spot like a loved up school girl, not picking up on Adrian's change of attitude, “His eyes are so bold and green. Also the leather fits him so good. He’s so cool and so underrated. I’m surprised his fan base is smaller than Ladybug’s. I mean he was not nice to Ladybird at first, but now he seems decent.”

Adrian nodded taking all of this all, with a goofy smile pasted on his face. 

“Yeah I heard he works out. Before you came over to Paris, he saved a orphanage from burning down single handedly. Also he was about to get knighted by the Queen, but he turned it down. It’s not a very big deal to him. ”

Alexis blinked in confusion, “What?”   
Adrian realising his lies sounded too outrageous, he cleared his throat, “You know, I read it in a newspapers and online, you know how things get over exaggerated sometimes.”

Adrian jolted out of his seat, “Thanks for the tea. We can still be friends right? I’m over it, over you. So it won't be weird.”   
Alexis raised an eyebrow, “Sure thing?”   
Adrian was practically out the door when he called back to her, “See you in class on monday!”

His eyes gleamed as he headed out the flat building, Plagg watched the young man with concern, “You’re not going to are you…?”   
“Plagg, claws out.”


	7. Valuable

Adrian knew Alexis didn't like him. But finding out she fancied his hero alter ego, was too hard for him to resist. The fact that somebody chose the moody cat over his model self, well it confused him. Maybe she just liked guys in leather with green eyes? This proved that Alexis was a lot more different than he thought. 

“Wait so she likes a serious boring cat? Or she just objectifies Chat…” Adrian rambled.   
Plagg watched the young man pace back and forth in his room, “Why don’t you move on, instead of forcing something? A relationship with Chat wouldn’t work, you are only meant to be Chat for hero duties!”

Adrian flopped onto his bed in defeat, “Ugh I can’t believe she rejected me.”

Adrian bolted up with his eyes wide, “But.. she hasn’t rejected Chat!”   
“Yet.” Plagg sighed, “Seriously, why are you so caught up on her?”   
Adrian shrugged, “I dunno.”   
“You just want to sleep with her.”

Adrian gasped in a dramatic manner, “What?! No, Plagg how dare you-”   
“To fill the void Marinette left behind, to ignore your present grief. That won’t help, the dumb thing is you know that.”   
“Woah Plagg, you dug deeper than my therapist, well the one I don’t bother with anymore.” He said casually, as he leapt up off the bed, “I’m fine, Plagg. Marinette is the past, I want to live in the present. I’m fed up of being miserable and that’s not what she would want, is it?”   
Plagg didn’t respond and faced away from Adrian. Suddenly there was a explosion outside that shook the mansion, Adrian rushed to the window. The smoke seemed to be coming from the university campus in the distance.

Adrian waved a piece of camembert in Plagg’s face, “Please, Plagg.   
“Naah, fine.”

 

Alexis was studying in the library when the explosion caused the shelfs to crash to shelves, the windows smashed. 

“What the hell was that!?” She thought.

A few people were crushed by the book shelves, Alexis and several others helped free the trapped students. Alexis looked round to see the damage, smoke was pouring in, she made sure everyone was out the building. 

Tikki coughed from inside Alexis’ jacket pocket, “Marinette we have to get out of here.”

Alexis heart throbbed, her mind became blurry as she couldn’t concentrate from breathing in too much smoke, “ _ Marinette? _ ”

As Alexis was about to head to the exit, the ceiling caved in, causing the exit to be blocked. Tikki continued to cough, Alexis took her jacket off to cover her mouth, she noticed the smashed, “Tikki you go, I will meet you back at my flat.”   
“But Alexis, what about-”   
“Please! Trust me! You’re more valuable! Go!” Alexis cried. 

Tikki stared at Alexis for a moment, “I’m sorry.” 

She disappeared out the window, Alexis lowered her head, she knew it. Alexis was disposable, like the other Ladybug, as long as the earrings were about, all was swell. Alexis stared at the window were Tikki once was. Alexis had to find a way out, climb up to the window and get out. But it was too late, the fire had spread round her and she found herself collapsing. 

 

A girl with blue pigtails stood in the distance, a bright light shone behind her. 

“You’re Alexis, right?”   
She greeted Alexis with a warm smile, Alexis rose to her feet, “Who are you?”

“Marinette. I use to be Ladybug. But now, er- I’m here.”

Alexis glared at Marinette in disbelief, “Wait. You’re dead.”   
Marinette laughed awkwardly, “Thanks for reminding me.” 

“Crap, I’m dead too?”   
“Not quite, you’re nearly there. But you gotta go back. Wow I just had this conversation with Chat last week.” 

“Chat?”   
“Yes.”   
“Wait did you love Chat?” Alexis asked.   
“In many ways, yes. I also liked Adrian too, you know him, don’t you?”   
“He never told me he knew you.”   
Marinette’s smile dropped, “Oh well, I can’t say anymore. Just take care of Chat and Adrian, I love them both.”

Alexis stared slightly confused, “Okay…Anyway, I’m sorry about what happened to you.”   
Marinette shrugged, “Well it’s part of the job, there’s a risk of being Ladybug, which you know too well. Take care, Alexis. I’m rooting for you.”   
“Thanks, Marinette.” 

Marinette waved as she faded further out of view. 

 

Alexis reawakened, to see the flames dancing in the distance, it looked like the library building. How did she get out? She was moving, but she wasn’t moving her legs. She was on a stretcher, with a a oxygen mask over her mouth. Alexis spotted Chat covered in black patches. His eyes widened as he saw Alexis, he gave her a little wave. She weakly waved back before being taken into the ambulance. 

“Chat saved me?” She thought to herself with a smile.


End file.
